


Rewrite the Stars

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Gordlock Trope Fills [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There are doors that we can't walk through.#18 Circus AU





	Rewrite the Stars

When James Gordon shook hands with Oswald Cobblepot after agreeing to become his partner and take ten percent of the Greatest Show, he didn't really know what he was getting himself into. The truth was that Oswald's pitch had intrigued him and honestly, he would do just about anything to piss off his mother. While the idea of being owner to a miniscule part of the circus had been interesting, Jim didn't know the first thing about running one or if Oswald's idea would take off beyond Gotham. The only thing he could do was check out his investment and hope that he didn't lose his inheritance because of Oswald's unorthodox ideas. 

Honestly, when he got the museum where the circus was being held, Jim didn't know what to expect. He had never seen the show and honestly by the look on the faces of Oswald's menagerie of people, he wasn't exactly welcomed. He was being introduced to Ivy and Selina, when a bulky man with long red hair and muscles caught his eye. 

“Who's that?” Jim asked Oswald.

“Harvey Bullock, our strong man.”

“Can you introduce me?”

“He's a bit shy,” Oswald said.

It turned out that Harvey was anything but shy when it came to Jim. At first Harvey hadn't been too keen on joining the circus but there wasn't many people who wanted to hire someone who was a frequent visitor at the molly houses. Oswald was the only person who hadn't cared that Harvey liked the company of other man and he had an ill mother to taken care of. So Harvey decided to take Oswald up on his offer.

He didn't expect to find love, however. Harvey couldn't help but fall for his blue eyed boy and he knew that Jim felt the same way about him. Yet, Harvey try his best to avoid Jim whenever he visited the circus. He was a man of great means and Harvey was not willing to tarnish Jim's reputation by giving into his advances. However, as time moved on, Harvey could feel his revolve crumbling. He was only human and Jim could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. 

Still there were penalties for loving another man and Harvey wasn't willing to risk it. It wasn't until he had almost lost Jim to a fire that someone had set in order to destroyed the circus, that Harvey realized that he couldn't live without Jim anymore. They would have to keep things between them secret but Harvey wasn't willing to give Jim up. Not when he had just found the love of his life.

And although it was forbidden they spent the rest of their lives together.


End file.
